Touch
by Apples-ForDessert
Summary: A series of short drabbles on the ships, canon and non-canon, in Death Note. Contains light swearing and shounen-ai. Second chapter: Rain
1. Chocolate

Story I: Chocolate

Summary: Raito and L are having a showdown over the last piece of chocolate. Pure Fluff and OOC. I am inexperienced in writing Death Note fanfiction so be kind! Reviews welcome

Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. It and its characters belong to Ohba Tsugumi-sensei and Obata Takeshi-sensei :)

**Chocolate**

"Give it up, Ryuuzaki."

"I think not, Yagami-kun. This chocolate is mine."

"Ryuuzaki, this will be your eighth piece, don't you think that's too much? I should have it."

"Yagami-kun, the possibility of you being Kira has increased by 6.4 because you are trying to gain the upper hand and be superior to me. That is a trait shared by Kira because he is trying to rid the world of those inferior to him." L's unblinking dark eyes stared at Raito calmly. The younger man's eye twitched. _Damn Ryuuzaki!_

"Fine! Have the damn chocolate!" Raito threw it at L. The detective caught it swiftly and was about to pop it into his mouth when he had an idea. Raito had turned away from him, sulking in a childish fashion because he was hungry.

"Yagami-kun?" Raito sighed and turned around to find L's lips on his. He blinked. The kiss lasted for a second before L broke away. Raito stared at L. L stared back.

"What was that for?" Raito was considering the possibility of L being gay.

"Lick your lips, Yagami-kun." The brown-haired boy did so and his eyes widened.

"See? I did give you the last piece of chocolate after all, Yagami-kun."

**Owari** – 203 words


	2. Rain

Story II: Rain

Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. It and its characters belong to Ohba Tsugumi-sensei and Obata Takeshi-sensei :)

Note: Character death and fluff.

**Rain**

The raindrops start out as a light drizzle before drenching the streets in their needle-like barrage. She can't help but stare at the droplets and reminisce. She remembers meeting him on a day just like this. It was raining heavily and she was stuck at the bus stop with no shelter from the ongoing downpour, and she had to cross the street. She was about to use her purse as a shield against the cold water when he appeared, her saviour, his eyes glinting behind his glasses as he smiled at her.

"Do you need help?" He was always trying to help others. His smile hadn't changed from that time, she realises. They fell head over heels in love from that one sentence. He walked her home and a week later he called, asking her out to the movies. Her parents had disagreed at first, after all he was 7 years older than her and they had only met once but she had won them over.

It was raining the night he met her parents, too. She remembered laughing as he apologised for dripping water onto their floor. Her mother had looked bemused, her father was chuckling. He had just blushed and looked shyly at her, smiling. She grinned back.

Her parents agreed and the next year passed in a whirlwind of activity as they planned the wedding. On the fifth of May, 1983, they married. This time, it was sunny and there wasn't a single raindrop in sight.

Their first child was born on a rainy day. Specifically, at 1:02 AM on the 28th of February, just 2 minutes after the 27th. It was a storm as fierce as the one on the day they had met and as they looked over the newborn, they started to try and name him. She jokingly suggested naming him Raiden(1) and they laughed. Eventually, they decided on the kanji for moon as admittedly, their significant shared memories had mostly taken place at night and on this night, it had been a full moon.

He was promoted a few months later and she quit her job full-time, staying at home to take care of their child. He too had inherited the odd connection to rain. He would squeal with laughter whenever it rained and _ame(_2) was one of his first words.

Whenever he came home the small child would run, squealing in glee, into his father's arms. She would smile and kiss her husband on the cheek, welcoming him home.

3 years later their daughter was born and she was born exactly at noon, the sun's rays streaming through the windows to shine on her small face. They had laughed as they recalled the night their son was born. The exact opposite, but the two siblings had been as close as siblings could be, the older brother taking his younger sister under his wing. She didn't worry as long as the small child was in her brother's care.

And now, she reflected, the two most important men in her life were dead and her daughter was ill, pale and definitely not as cheerful as she once was. She could barely stand to look at the sun.

"It hurts my eyes, Mama." She would murmur and her heart broke.

_We'll probably meet again when it rains, right? Like we first did..._

She suddenly hears his voice, as coherent as though he was next to her, whispering in her ear. That's right...on the day they married she had cried about his new job, filled with danger...and he reassured her that if he did leave, they would meet under the raindrops. She smiles, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"That's right...you said...you said that if you ever left me...we would once again meet under the rain..." She closes her eyes as the rain continues to hit the pavement.

_Can I meet you, now?_

_End_

Authoress' Note: Agh I'm crying. This is one of my favourite canon pairings from all the series I have read so far and after the numerous rainy days we have had here I decided to write this. A small tribute to two of my favourite characters and their love. And for those who still have no idea what the pairing is, it's supposed to be SoichiroSachiko, Raito and Sayu's parents.

(1) - According to a website I went to, it's the Japanese myth name of a god of thunder, meaning 'lightning and thunder'. I thought it would fit with the theme of rain :)

(2) - rain in Japanese

P.S. Thanks for the reviews: awapadfoot, exie-san and Shiawase Iro.


End file.
